The Glitch in Time
by Kanade Takeda
Summary: We are the Spirit Chasers. We're here to protect the magical world from devastation. No one believed me until now. I'm Sakura Sachiko. I came from the future. See? You don't believe me. But they did.
1. Preview

_Preview:_

 _I took a step towards the building._

 _It's been 8 years._

 _Why didn't I tell them?_

 _I took another step._

 _What would you do Spirit Chasers?_

 _I wish I'd told them. Then I wouldn't have had to do this._

 _I hesitated before taking another step._

 _The building towered over me._

 _The letters that spelled out the guild's name had long since become foreign to me._

 _But the guild's name was burned into my memory._

 _My mind flashes to my teammates and what they would do in this situation._

 _Airi would be hesitant. She'd probably pretend she had amnesia or something._

 _Luna would barge in there and not care whether they recognised her or not._

 _Namiku would be as weary as me. But she'd probably be more likely to suck it up and walk in there._

 _And me. What would I do?_

 _I took a deep breath. My appearance changed in the blink of an eye._

 _My rose pink eyes turned baby blue. My curly white hair turned straight. My complexion became tanned and my height increased from the shoes that appeared on my feet. My blue skirt became shorter and my navy blue uniform disappeared, replaced with a grey tank top._

 _With my fear replaced with confidence, as if the new appearance changed my personality as well, I kicked the door to the Fairy Tail guild open._

 _Slamming my palm on a nearby table I said in a voice deeper than my usual voice, "I want to join"_

" _Oh yeah?" Gray Fullbuster said "And who the hell are you?"_

 **Kanade: Preview for my new story. Does it sound any good? I'm working on the name. it's called Spirit Chasers now because I couldn't think of anything else.**

 **Basically it's about these 4 girls who are in a team/small guild called Spirit Chasers. Airi Akira, Luna Lovehart, Namiku Nakamura and Sakura Sachiko, which is the one who's POV that was from. Their magic, appearances and objective/purpose shall be revealed if I continue to write this story.**

 **Sakura is based off me and the other three are based off Namiku-chan, Levy Airi and Lu-chan (these are all online friends of mine on Anime Animo).**


	2. Chapter 1: They Called Me Crazy

_**Chapter One: They Called Me Crazy  
**_ _~I'm not weird, just extra extraordinary~_

 _There are many things in this world I do not comprehend. What is a magic guild's purpose? What is my purpose? Little things like that._

 _Murderous intent. Suicide. Pain. Death._

 _Such words are sadness._

 _If I told you what my purpose was, you wouldn't believe me. No one ever did._

 _But. Some people in this world have the open mind to comprehend what others cannot._

 _I'm not from this time._

 _I left that detail out. How careless._

…

 **Sakura's POV**

"Another stupid attempt. Why are these people so ignorant?" I murmured under my breath.

I replayed the afternoon's events in my head. Of course. Not even Lamia Scale would understand.

" _Did you hit your head miss?"_ Lyon's voice echoed.

"I'll hit you in the head. Honestly" I sighed.

My pure white curls bounced off my shoulders, as I half stomped, half ran my way out of Margaret City.

"If I wanted to be told I was crazy I would've gone to Fairy Tail" I continued mumbling.

As the words came out of my mouth I stumbled.

" _You're so crazy Sakura"_

I bit down on my lower lip to keep it from trembling.

"H-Hey! Wait please!"

I hadn't even realized I was running until the voice called out. I skidded to a stop and almost fell over. I turned to glare at who followed me but stopped when I realised it wasn't anyone I knew.

The girl in front of me looked at least 4 years older than me. She had blonde hair, untamed at the front but neatly braided and twisted around her head at the back. Her eyes were a stunning blue and her skin was moonlight pale. Underneath her right eye on her cheek was a flower tattoo that transformed from a simple daisy to an elaborate rose within 5cm.

While she caught her breath I studied her clothing, trying to find out where she'd come from.

She wore a frost green top with short puffy sleeves and a leaf-like collar. The front part also curled around her chest in the shape of leaves, trimmed with white. Her matching frost green skirt connected with her top, as if it were one garment, but I'd learnt to be very observant. It went to her ankles where a pair of white sandals peaked out from underneath.

I'd never seen anything like it.

"You came here asking something no?"

The girl's voice interrupted my observing and I snapped back to reality.

Now that the girl had composed herself I noticed a lot more. The very way she stood told me she came from a polite society. Her voice confirmed that. Her posture was better than I'd thought humanly possible and her voice was high but mature.

I felt so inferior.

"Um yes…" I trailed off.

"My name is Namiku Nakamura" the blonde continued.

"And…"

 _Is she going anywhere with this?_

"You say you came from the future, correct?" Namiku said.

 _That_ caught my attention. I snapped my head up and hissed in a loud voice "I _never_ said that. Why don't you just go back to your castle and forget you ever saw me"

I immediately covered my mouth. Namiku looked shocked. I was with her on that one.

Then she laughed.

I stood there for a moment almost expecting to realise her laughter was fake and she was edging away slowly. It took me a minute to realise her laughter was genuine.

"My castle. That's a good one. Mind telling me your name?" Namiku asked, almost casually through giggles.

"Sakura Sachiko" I replied not sure how to react to her laughter.

" _Silvermoon_ " my mind finished for me.

"Shut up" I muttered.

"Sorry" Namiku said covering her laughter.

"No not you! Um… sorry…" I said scratching the back of my head.

"Okay. I figured those Lamia Scale guys were lying" Namiku smiled.

From the look in her eye, I'm willing to bet she knew more than she was letting on.

"So… how can I help you, Nakamura-san?" I asked, really wanting to leave.

"How rude of me! You can just call me Namiku! Please come to my house. There's something I'd like to ask of you" Namiku said.

"I can't" I said immediately.

"I'm not asking Sakura. There is something I absolutely _must_ ask you. Not here" Namiku said.

Her voice was so pleading, almost begging, I nodded hesitantly.

Her smile brightened before she fell over coughing so loudly I couldn't hear myself think.

…

 **Airi's POV**

"Back before sunset she said. Just going to follow the girl she said. Yeah Namiku. Yeah. When you've been diagnosed with a rare sickness!" I said loudly to the forest as I tried to follow the trail my friend had taken.

I heard a familiar sound. Namiku's moan.

I followed it and peered from behind a bush. A girl with white hair had Namiku's arm around her shoulder and she was dragging her slowly.

The girl had curly white hair that went to her waist, rose pink eyes and pale skin that the faint light from the setting sun seemed to reflect off like glass. She was a midget to put it simply but she was beautiful. She wore a navy blue top, with a collar that went halfway up her neck, but left a hole in the middle to show her silver crescent moon necklace, but not so far down that I would call it seductive. The entire uniform was trimmed with sky blue, even the attachable sleeves that may as well have been a part of the top considered they left only the tiniest, annoying gap between the two. She wore a sky blue skirt that went to her knees and looked like it came out of a school uniform and a pair of white slip on shoes.

Her eyes were darting around worriedly. I snapped out of my trace in realisation and gasped. Namiku was being kidnapped.

I sprung from the trees without a second thought. I flew through the air aiming my foot at the girl's stomach.

"AIRI KICK!"

 **Sakura's POV**

At first I didn't know what hit me. Then an incredible force sent me flying away from Namiku and into the nearest tree.

"Ouch!" I cried. I think I heard a crack.

"Thought you could get away with it huh?! Well not today!" a voice that wasn't Namiku's shouted.

I looked up to study the new character.

She had wild midnight blue hair, roughly plaited into two braids, dark brown eyes and a fair complexion from what I could tell once my head stopped spinning. Her hair had a very ombre look, as the tips were a bright fluro like blue and parts of her braids were too. She wore a pale red top similar to my own, only no hole or attachable sleeves, that was trimmed with black. She wore dark grey three quarter length jeans and short black boots. From her ears dangled real and delicate looking white feather earrings and a white circlet with a red gem in the centre wrapped around her head.

"Trying to kidnap Namiku?! It's unheard of! Sure she's super pretty but she's really super sick!" the blunette babbled.

"Hang on! Kidna-" I was cut off by Namiku "Are you insulting me or complimenting me Airi?" she moaned.

"Neither! I'm saving your butt!" Airi claimed.

"She was saving my butt" Namiku groaned motioning to me.

"She wasn't kidnapping you?" Airi said in uttermost disbelief.

"Read the air why don't you" Namiku muttered, loud enough for both Airi and I to hear.

"Well sorry for being concerned" Airi said turning her back on Namiku.

She quickly turned around again when Namiku started coughing again.

"Oh no! We've gotta get you home!" Airi exclaimed.

She sent a glance my way as if I was a minor object she didn't know what to do with.

I wasn't sure what to think of the girl who just kicked me in the stomach. Namiku seemed to trust her so completely and the air of childhood friends radiated off them.

I partly wanted to leave but I'd promised Namiku I would talk with her and I was worried about her condition. So I helped Airi carry her back to their house.

It was a simple house not in Margaret City but in the forest, camouflaged unless you knew what you were looking for. On top of that it didn't look intentional.

"Welcome to my castle" Namiku said weakly.

I forced a smile her way and Airi glanced between the two of us.

"I missed the joke" she said, rubbing her nose as if pushing up imaginary glasses that weren't there.

"You did it again" Namiku noted, as Airi turned the wooden key in the door.

"What?" Airi sighed "You know it's habit Namiku"

"Do you need glasses?" I asked observing the fact that her nose seemed to have a barely noticeable mark across her nose where the glasses probably sat.

"No. I used to" Airi replied.

I sensed a story behind the whole 'used to' but for multiple reasons I didn't ask. Mainly because I wanted to leave as soon as possible. And also because I knew how annoying it was when people asked about my past.

I entered the house after Airi and Namiku, who had finally regained the strength to stand.

The interior was like the inside of a tree. Flowers decorated the walls and vines curled around the few small windows I could see.

There were three doors that weren't a part of the room I'd just entered.

I stood awkwardly in the doorway as Airi helped Namiku to the kitchen.

I heard Namiku coughing and spluttering, as Airi gave her the medicine she needed. They emerged what felt like an hour later, when in reality it'd only been a few minutes.

Namiku collapsed onto the couch her hair falling onto her shoulders as she pulled it out of its braid. It fell down to her mid-back, gone wavy from being in the braid.

Airi sat down next to her but she still looked uneasy about me.

"You can sit down Sakura" Namiku said motioning to the second couch across from the one they were sitting on.

I slowly sat down trying to look as relaxed as Namiku but I probably looked like a prisoner waiting for a chance to escape.

"What did you want to ask?" I asked quietly. It was dark now. And the dark brought bad memories. Parts of them anyway.

I mentally shook them off and kept my eyes on Namiku who said "Well… Where to begin…"

"What are you discussing with this stranger Namiku?!" Airi demanded.

"She's no stranger Airi" Namiku replied calmly, as if she always dealt with outbursts like this from Airi.

"What are you talking about?! We've never met her!" Airi snapped.

For once I was going to agree with the blunette. I'd never met either of them as far as my memory went. On that note I never let my memory go too far into the past. Ever.

"Airi. Sit down and be quiet or leave" Namiku snapped.

Airi seemed so shocked by her friends' tone she sat down quickly.

"Sakura" Namiku sighed turning to me.

"Yes Namiku-chan?" I exclaimed snapping out of her daydream, which I did a lot apparently, then realising what I'd called Namiku.

But from the look on the blonde's face she either didn't care or wasn't in the mood to correct her. Airi on the other hand looked ready to slap her.

"Sakura… you have more than one magic right?" Namiku said choosing her words carefully.

Despite her careful word choice I stiffened. _How the hell…_ I nodded slowly.

"You use Deception magic right?!" Namiku blurted.

I stood up so quickly I almost knocked the table over. "How do you know that?" I demanded quietly.

Namiku breathed a sigh of relief and Airi stared at her in surprise.

"Namiku. Her?" Airi asked.

"Yeah" Namiku answered.

"Oh. You could've just said so before I went and kicked her" Airi muttered before turning to me "Sorry" she apologised.

"I'm afraid I don't understand" I said shaking my head.

"Sorry. Allow me to explain" Namiku said gesturing to my seat.

I sat down again and awaited her explanation.

"Me and Airi live here. We are a team that takes special requests. We're not so much a guild but just a team that has been approved by the council" Namiku said.

"We've recently received a certain request. However, it's rather fishy" Airi continued.

"In what way?" I asked curiously, before mentally scolded myself.

 _You're supposed to be getting out of here as soon as possible._

"The job was from the council themselves. They're after four escaped convicts. However we did not understand why they would ask us. We are not their underlings or an official guild. It struck us odd" Namiku explained.

"So Namiku used her Archive Magic to locate where the request had really come from. It came from a dark guild, called Grim Skull" Airi said.

"The four 'convicts' are a small magical guild, who like us, do requests through the council, called Dragon Claw. From what my research tells me-"

"Hacking" Airi coughed.

Namiku glared at Airi and she shrugged.

"As I was saying my _hacking_ shows me that one of the four was a former member of the dark guild. Dragon Claw's recent successful request was heard all over Fiore" Namiku said with a look at me that said _except you obviously._

"We believe the dark guild is after the member of Dragon Claw that used to be in their guild. And they seek revenge" Airi finished.

"You're both very clever to figure that out but I don't understand why you're telling me and how I fit into this" I said after a moment.

They shared a glance.

"Normally we would report to the council however…" Namiku trailed off.

"One of the members is her boyfriend" Airi whispered loudly.

"Airi!" Namiku snapped.

Airi smirked and avoided the pillow thrown at her.

Namiku turned back to me her face red. "With my recent diagnosis we were about to stop taking requests" Namiku explained.

"Your diagnosis?" I said.

"She has a rare sickness called Frigidness. Her body can't tolerate low and high temperatures and it makes it hard for her to breath a lot of the time. That's why she has coughing fits and we live out here. She can't handle crowds either. It's like a cross between asthma and whatever you call getting really hot and really cold easily" Airi explained.

I'd never heard of such a sickness so I nodded and glanced at Namiku with sympathy. She smiled weakly and continued.

"My magic is Archive and Picto Magic. Airi's is Orient Solid Script and Soul Song. As you can imagine the two of us cannot protect four people from an entire dark guild" Namiku said.

"And you think I can?" I blinked, although deep down I knew I probably could. I was still comprehending the fact that Airi had Soul Song magic.

"No. I was hoping we could use your Deception magic to fool them" Namiku replied.

I sat back and considered my options. I could help these two. But what would I get in return? Not that I particularly cared, it was my time I was worried about. If I didn't help them I was going to regret it later.

"Of course we'll give you something in return" Airi said studying my expression.

"What?! No! I didn't! I wasn't! I couldn't ask that!" I exclaimed.

"Sakura… I beg you to help us. But I will help you afterwards" Namiku said.

From the look Namiku gave me I knew she knew what I wanted. It was kind of unsettling.

I sat up straight. "I want to help. But… why would a dark guild send you of all people this request when you're dating one of them?" I asked.

Namiku's pale face turned red again.

"We're assuming they don't know" Airi said, supressing a laugh.

Namiku started explaining her plan, claiming it was because they needed to leave tomorrow morning but I figured she was just changing the subject.

After a meal, cooked by Airi (it wasn't that good), we all decided to get a good night's rest. So much time had passed in what seemed like a few minutes. It was 10:30.

Airi disappeared into one of the doors and Namiku collapsed onto a bed in the corner of the main room I hadn't noticed sitting there.

She noticed me staring and smiled. As she smoothed out her hair she said "I used to sleep in my bedroom. But once I was diagnosed with Frigidness, we moved my bed out here, so I was closer to the fire and my medicine"

"I see" I replied.

Airi emerged from the room her hair pulled out of its plaits, leaving it wavy. I noticed her bright blue tips were more noticeable now that her hair was out. She wore a pair of black pyjama pants and a grey tank top. In her hand she held a pile clothing, which she handed to Namiku.

I turned away to let her change. I thought about changing myself, fingering my black satchel that was still swung across my shoulder but I was self-conscious for one and for two I was reminded of what would be revealed if I did.

Airi must have sensed my unease because she pointed to one of the other two doors and said "Bathroom if you want"

I sent a grateful smile her way and entered, closing the door behind me.

 **Namiku's POV**

My body felt weak as I pulled myself into my night clothes. A white night dress and a pair of black stockings because of my weak body temperature.

I lay down on my bed and Airi relaxed onto the couch nearby.

"Are you sure about her Namiku?" Airi whispered.

I looked over at the blunette and nodded. Airi sighed and smiled.

When Sakura came out I smiled at her again. She still seemed uneasy here. As if her secrets would be revealed.

She now wore midnight blue pyjama pants, a white buttoned up shirt and a pink cardigan over the top. She looked more layered than me.

Airi pointed to the couch opposite hers and handed Sakura a blanket. Once she was settled I relaxed myself.

Just as I was drifting into sleep I heard Sakura's voice. "Namiku-chan? What's his name?"

I spluttered in protest and Airi burst out laughing.

 **Kanade: I decided to write the story after all. Thank you Percy punk for the review! I've decided on its name. "The Glitch in Time" the last chapter was a preview this is the real thing. So I own all the characters so far except the mentioned Lyon who belongs to Hiro Mashima.**

 **I finished writing this chapter a while ago but I wrote it on my iPod so it took a while for me to transfer it from one device to another.**

 _ **Next Time:**_

" _You ready?"  
"We're Dragon Claw"  
"Sakura. Now move!"  
"Springing surprise attacks now Namiku?"  
"This is what girls get for trying to play big boy games"  
"I'd like to see you test that theory"_

 _ **A Dragon's Claw**_


	3. Chapter 2: A Dragon's Claw

_**Chapter Two: A Dragon's Claw  
**_ _~Take it, that courage you have locked in your heart, awaken it, wipe away your tears, be strong and use that courage~_

 _Appearances can be deceiving. Imitaionists, Deceivers, Pranksters and Masters of Disguise._

 _Imitate, learn, deceive, become, live, prank, believe._

 _Memories cannot be deceived. Imitated. Copied._

 _Believe what your heart tells you._

 _Unless that heart isn't there in the first place and you're trusting your brain instead._

 _How careless._

…

 **Sakura's POV**

 _Step. Step. Step. Don't think about it. Step. Step. Step._

"Are you okay Sakura?" Namiku said, interrupting my thoughts.

"I think so" I replied slowly.

"Deception. A magic that allows the user to manipulate one's appearance along with others around them. They can copy someone else's appearance or create their own. They can also copy magic, however it takes a lot more magical power and they cannot do this for others around them. The stronger the mage the more effective the spell is" Airi said without looking up from her book.

"Need you define my magic?" I asked, peering at her magic dictionary.

"I'm just making sure I know everything so you can't trick me" Airi said, glancing at me.

"You know she has more than one magic right?" Namiku said.

"I'll get there as soon as you tell me what it is" Airi said in an accusing voice.

"I would tell you if I knew" Namiku said looking at me.

I looked the opposite direction.

Neither of them said anything else but I could feel their eyes studying me so I changed the subject.

"So Namiku-chan…. What is his name?" I asked again.

Namiku's cheeks went pink again and Airi looked amused.

"I don't see how this is important" Namiku blushed.

"I need to know their names so it actually sounds like I've heard of them" I said glancing at her.

"His name is Blair" Airi said.

"Airi!" Namiku complained.

"And the other three?" I asked supressing my laugh by smiling.

"Akihiro, Jay and Ryo" Airi replied.

"I see" I nodded.

"Yeah sure put his name first" Namiku smirked.

"What!? I was not!" Airi exclaimed.

"Were too" Namiku laughed.

"You can't talk!" Airi yelled.

…

 **Normal POV**

" _We'll meet up with you on the other side"_

" _What if the plan fails?"_

" _We use plan B"_

" _And what's plan B?"_

" _Run"_

"Aye…" Sakura murmured.

She'd used her magic to change her appearance. Her hair was shorter and hot pink, her eyes were crimson red and her skin was a few tones darker.

She was walking on the path Grim Skull planned to attack Dragon Claw.

Namiku and Airi had declined the dark guild's request two days before they'd met Sakura. Afterwards Namiku had… hacked the dark guilds security lacrima and found out what they planned to do.

Which was to ambush Dragon Claw.

" _How does this work?"_

" _We're hoping if a complete stranger is there the dark guild won't attack"_

" _Why couldn't either of you be that complete stranger?"_

" _Because they know what we look like. They'll attack us regardless"_

" _So you could've asked anyone to do this for you?"_

" _Not necessarily"_

" _But how does disguising myself help the situation? I'll be a complete stranger either way"_

" _If the dark guild does attack, the cuter you look the more likely the fou- no the three of them will be to try and protect you"_

" _What?"_

" _You'll understand when you meet them"_

" _You're too cute right now Sakura"_

"That makes no sense" Sakura muttered under her breath.

" _So what do I do once I encounter them?"_

" _Get their attention somehow"_

" _Geez not asking much are you?_

Sakura was so deep in thought she didn't even see the four figures coming towards her. She accidently ran into one of them and landed on the ground.

"Ow…" Sakura whined in surprise.

She looked up to see 4 people. The first one had spiky light brown hair, brown eyes and glasses. The second had slightly long darker brown hair hanging in his blue eyes. The third one had blue grey hair swept to one side, black eyes and pale skin. The fourth had a hood over his face so Sakura couldn't see him.

' _Well… unintentional_ get their attention. _Check'_ Sakura thought remembering Airi's descriptions of the Dragon Claw members.

"Are you okay?" the blue eyed one asked.

"Um I think so" Sakura stuttered.

"I'm truly sorry" the black eyed one apologised kneeling next to her.

"Allow us to help you" the light brown haired one said kneeling next to her on the other side.

' _I think I understood what Airi meant now…'_

"I'm fine" Sakura blushed standing quickly.

"I'm Blair" the blue eyed one said.

' _This is Namiku-chan's boyfriend…'_

"I am Akihiro" the light brown haired one added.

"I'm Jay. And this is Ryo" the black eyed one said waving his hand at the hooded boy who looked up. Sakura saw a glint of red eyes from underneath the hood, but her eye was caught by a flash of light from a nearby tree.

' _So much for plan A'_

"We are Dragon Claw" Akihiro finished.

"Sakura. Now move!" Sakura exclaimed, shoving the 4 of them out of the way as a blast of fire hit the spot they'd been standing.

Sakura barely managed to side step the attack herself. She cursed as dark guild members emerged from all around them.

' _Plan C it is'_

Sakura shook of her Deception magic and her hands flashed, her weapon appearing in her hands. Two silver blades, both attached to either end of a long chain.

She didn't really care that the 4 Dragon Claw members were staring at her in utter confusion and shock.

Her weapons started glowing with her celestial magic.

"Is a girl in your guild now?" one of the dark guild members taunted.

"She's pretty cute you know" another said.

"Come back now and we won't hurt her, Ryo" another smirked.

' _So Ryo's the former dark guild member…'_

"Spare me" Sakura said.

She threw one of the ends of her chain. It took off, moving when she jerked the chain where she wanted it to go, until it returned to her hand like a boomerang.

The dark guild members in front of her looked ready to laugh as nothing happened for a second. Then all the trees their other members had been hiding in fell over.

The clearing became silent, the only sounds being the wind rustling through the remaining trees.

"How careless" Sakura said.

"A-Attack!" one of the dark guild members yelled.

As the dark guild charged, the Dragon Claw members snapped out of their trance and got ready to defend themselves.

A sword appeared in Jay's hands, dust whirled around Blair's, Akihiro pushed up his glasses and snow swirled around Ryo's body, pulling off his hood revealing his messy black hair, tanned face and glowing red eyes.

"Friends of your Ryo?" Jay asked.

"Not funny" Ryo muttered.

"As many questions this raises why don't we just get rid of them first?" Blair suggested.

"It would be wise" Akihiro agreed.

"I think she raises the most questions" Ryo said glancing at Sakura.

Sakura hadn't noticed them stand but she heard what they said. She pushed her white hair out of her pink eyes and sighed.

"You owe me Namiku, Airi" she muttered.

She back flipped away from a dark guild member and threw her chain again. It sent half of the people going for her running.

But they kept on coming despite her cutting down all those poor trees.

"You're annoying me" she hissed.

One grabbed her from behind and twisted her arm. She just glared at him.

"This is what girls get for trying to play big boy games" he smirked.

"I'd like to see you test that theory" Sakura said. She brought her foot back and kicked him in the groin making him drop to his knees.

Jay appeared behind Sakura and looked at the guy she'd just kicked in the groin and winced.

"Remind me not to piss you off. So were you lying about your name?" he asked.

"No" Sakura said.

"Just checking" Jay shrugged.

"Not sure why you believe that if she lied about her appearance" Ryo said sending a blast of snow past them.

"How do you know that wasn't her real appearance and this one is fake?" Blair questioned, punching the ground, making parts of the earth strike upwards and knock a ton of the dark guild members away.

Before Sakura could retort, Akihiro jumped down in front of her saying "This is her real one"

"If you say so" Blair sighed.

"I expect you're going to tell us why" Akihiro said looking at Sakura.

"Sure" Sakura said.

She placed her palms on the ground and light began to shine through the cracks Blair's magic had created.

"What is she doing?" Jay asked.

The light got brighter and everyone froze in shock.

"Dragon Slayer Secret Art: Celestial Light!" Sakura yelled.

The light exploded, causing everyone to close their eyes and brace for impact. Only nothing happened to the Dragon Claw members.

When they opened their eyes, all of the Grim Skull members were unconscious.

They all looked at Sakura who had her head down, her arms trembling.

"Holy crap…" Ryo muttered.

"The other side of the forest" Sakura said, her voice barely above a whisper.

"Huh?" Ryo said.

Sakura fell unconscious, the memories of the last time she'd had to use that magic flooding back to her.

" _They're everywhere!"_

" _What do we do!?"_

" _Sakura!"_

" _I can't let this happen…"_

" _We can't win against this!"_

" _Already so many…"_

" _Secret Dragon Slayer Art: Celestial Light!"_

" _SAKURA!"_

" _How did she…"_

" _Sakura are you okay!? "_

" _I'm fine"_

" _They just keep coming!"_

" _We have to do that"_

" _You can't possibly mean…"_

" _It's the only way"_

" _Sakura?"_

" _Sakura"_

" _What are you guys talking about…?"_

" _Forgive us"_

" _No! Stop! I'm not going to leave you!"_

" _Stop this from happening Sakura"_

" _We will always be your friends Sakura"_

" _Don't step on my pride you hear me Sakura?"_

" _NO!"_

" _Sakura!"_

…

 **Namiku's POV**

"Namiku we've got to stay here!" Airi said gripping my arm.

"You saw that light too Airi! What if Sakura is in trouble!?" I exclaimed.

"Namiku… we've only known her for barely a day and you're more concerned about her than your boyfriend?" Airi said.

"I… You're right…" I said touching her head. The sudden light had made me feel such pain as if someone close to me had been hurt.

"Let's wait a bit longer" Airi suggested.

I nodded and sat back down with her.

' _What is it about her… that seems so familiar to me?'_

…

 **Normal POV**

"The other side of the forest is what she said right?" Blair asked.

"Considering she came from the opposite direction this must be it" Akihiro agreed.

"What did she mean by that anyway?" Jay muttered.

"Who knows?" Ryo muttered looking at the unconscious girl in his arms.

"Sakura!"

"Huh?" they all said.

Namiku burst from the trees, followed by Airi.

"Springing surprise attacks now Namiku?" Jay joked, only slightly shocked by her arrival.

"Namiku? Airi? What the heck are you two doing here?" Akihiro exclaimed.

Namiku sped past them and went to Ryo who was placing Sakura on the ground.

"We'll explain" Airi promised before following her blonde friend.

"What happened?! Is she okay?" Namiku gushed.

"Namiku breath" Airi said, rubbing her friend's back.

"I knew this was a bad idea" Namiku whispered.

"I think she's okay Namiku" Akihiro said.

"She collapsed after using some crazy magic" Jay explained.

"I'm sure she'll be fine" Blair said, still shocked over the fact that his girlfriend had appeared from nowhere.

"It's all my fault" Ryo muttered.

"It is not!" Airi said hitting him over the head.

"Ow! What was that for?" he demanded.

"It was Sakura's decision to help us! To help you! If you put her decision to waste I will hit you again. Harder" Airi snapped.

"She's right. It's not your fault your former guild members decided to attack you" Akihiro said.

Sakura jolted upwards and almost hit Namiku in the face. Her eyes were wide with fear.

"Sakura?" Namiku asked gently.

Sakura looked at her, her body trembling, her eyes becoming even more wide with fear. She reached out her hand and touched Namiku's arm.

"Sakura?" Airi asked.

"You're here…" Sakura said quietly her voice trembling more than her body.

Her eyes filled with tears and she pulled her arms around herself. Instinctively Namiku wrapped her arms around the younger girl and pulled her into a hug.

As Sakura cried in Namiku's eyes Namiku met Airi's eyes and they shared a look. The four boys sat around awkwardly. They were used to impressing girls and the like. They never, however, thought they'd have to deal with a crying girl.

 **...**

" _Amnesia too huh?"_

" _Who brought her in anyway?"_

" _An old couple. They found her not far from their house in the middle of the forest"_

" _I hate patients like this. Someone brings them in unconscious and when they wake up they have no idea where or who they are"_

" _It's not like you can blame them. Amnesia is caused by a hit to the head or traumatization. Either would have forced a young lady like her into unconsciousness"_

" _Young lady? She is still a child"_

" _Barely 15 I'd say"_

" _Strange expression she has for someone with amnesia"_

" _What do you mean?"_

" _Most amnesia patients have a blank or curious look. Her face is full of pure sadness. Don't you feel it radiating off her?"_

" _You're right you know… you think she's lying?"_

" _I don't"_

" _Then why bring it up?"_

" _Very few amnesia patients have amnesia simply because they don't want to remember anything"_

"…"

" _Can you truly imagine something so bad as to inflict amnesia on yourself?"_

" _No. I cannot"_

" _Then it is beyond our imaginations"_

 **Kanade: Thanks for reading! Please review! Oh and I forgot to mention this last chapter. The opening theme song for this story is Agony by KOTOKO and the ending theme is Lapis Lazuri by Aoi Eir.**

 _ **Next Time:**_

" _You wouldn't believe me if I told you"  
"Who the heck are you?!"  
"Does that matter? Take me with you!"  
"I've learnt to expect the unexpected through my experiences. I never expected this"  
"You'll help me?"_

 _ **The Lunar Priestess**_


	4. Chapter 3: The Lunar Priestess

_**Chapter Three: The Lunar Priestess  
**_ _~Where do the elves live? Where do the fairies play? In the forest, in the trees! With the flowers, birds and bees~_

 _Legends tell of certain small villages scattered across Ishgar. These villages are populated by what is believed as elves and fairies. It is said that these villages protect the world itself._

 _Over the years many people have tried to find these villages and find out if these strange creatures really exist. No one ever did and the legends have almost been forgotten._

 _Truth is, they are not elves or fairies. Sorry to disappoint you. They're humans. Wizards._

 _Each of the three remaining villages have a 'royalty' of sorts._

 _The Lunar Priestess, The Sun Princess and The Eclipse Prince._

 _They're so apart from the rest of the world they've never heard of Zeref._

 _Their magic is so pure, the very thought of black magic has never occurred to them. They're immortal. They've never thought of death. They've never left their respective villages and they never plan to._

 _Except one day someone met them. Someone made a mistake. Someone fell in love. Now there is one non-immortal child in the Moon Village. She is the Lunar Priestess. The daughter of the village's former Lunar Priestess. And she ages unlike the rest of her village. She is curious unlike the rest of her village. And she wants to leave._

 _How careless._

…

"Are you sure you're fine Sakura?" Airi asked when Sakura woke up on Namiku's couch at midnight.

Sakura nodded.

"You just… collapsed. So we brought you back here" Airi said.

Sakura nodded again and stood wobbling slightly.

"Where are you going?" Airi said, glancing at the kitchen where Namiku was.

"To get some fresh air" Sakura replied, before opening and shutting the door behind her.

Airi sighed and let her go. A few moments later Namiku came back from the kitchen carrying a tray with three cups of tea on it.

"She didn't…" Namiku said.

"She just went outside. Fresh air" Airi said making quotation marks with her hands.

Namiku sat the tea down on the table. Airi took a cup and watched Namiku as she left the house.

"Geez" she muttered.

…

 **Sakura's POV**

" _Sakura!"_

" _Coming, coming!"_

" _Quick cover her eyes!"_

" _Eh?"_

" _Don't look or I'll knock you out!"_

" _What are you three up to?!"_

" _It's a surprise!"_

" _This is mean!"_

" _Come on!"_

" _Are you ready?"_

" _Just show me already!"_

" _1…2…3!"_

" _What!?"_

" _Happy Birthday Sakura!"_

"Sakura"

"Huh?"

"Why are you crying?" Namiku asked.

"I… am?" I said touching my wet cheeks.

Tears flowed from my eyes. I couldn't seem to stop them. I hid my face in the crook of my arm.

"I'm not sure" I replied quietly.

"Did something happen with the dark guild?" Namiku asked.

"I don't know" I said.

"Then what's wrong?" Namiku said softly.

"I don't know" I said.

"Well that's annoying" Namiku sighed. She took my hand and gently pulled me towards the house. I wiped away my tears and followed her.

As we entered the house I saw Airi asleep on the couch. Namiku walked over to her, took the tea cup from her hand and pulled the blanket over her.

She picked up the two remaining cups of tea, handed me one and gestured for me to follow her as she entered the last door.

I now knew the first one was Airi's bedroom, apparently where the boys were sleeping, the second was the bathroom and the last one was Namiku's old room, now her study of sorts.

Inside the room it was obvious it had been her bedroom. Nothing had really changed except her bed had been replaced with a couch.

She sat down on the couch and set her tea cup on her lap. I followed her but found myself instinctively sitting on the ground just below her. She looked surprised but just smiled.

I wrapped my hands around the tea cup and brought it to my lips. It was nice. And surprisingly familiar.

Namiku peered down at me. "Thanks for helping us today" she said.

"What? Uh… it's okay" I smiled.

"I'm annoyed my plan didn't work though" Namiku muttered.

"Airi's didn't either" I said.

"Airi's?" Namiku repeated.

"Run" I shrugged.

Namiku giggled. "You're strange Sakura" she said.

"You think so?" I asked.

"Yeah. You appeared out of nowhere, you're a bit of an airhead and you act like you've never done some things" Namiku said.

I considered her words. She was observant… "There's a reason for that last one…" I muttered.

"There is?" she asked.

I looked up into the blonde's blue eyes. "Namiku-chan. I have part amnesia" I said.

"You… have what?" Namiku blinked.

"Part amnesia. I can remember the basics. My name, my age, my birthday and my purpose. I only know fragments of my past. I think I'd rather not find out the rest of it" I whispered.

"Then… what are you looking for if you're not looking for your memories?" Namiku asked quietly.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you" I smiled.

Namiku didn't know what to say so she kept quiet.

…

 **Normal POV**

Sakura was sitting outside early the next morning when Ryo emerged from the house without her noticing.

He almost didn't notice her either but when he glanced sideways and saw her sitting under a nearby tree, he almost yelled in surprise. She heard him gasp and looked up.

Sakura fiddled with her pencil before giving up and pushing the small journal into her black bag that was swung across her shoulder.

Sakura looked up at him. "What are you doing up this early?" she asked.

"I could ask you the same thing" Ryo muttered.

"I slept half the day yesterday" Sakura replied.

"Whatever" he murmured.

He wouldn't look her in the eye and she sensed unease.

"It's not your fault you know" Sakura said.

Ryo's head snapped up and he stared at her.

"No I can't read minds if you're wondering" Sakura sighed.

"Then how…"

"I've been told I'm good at reading people's emotions" Sakura shrugged.

Ryo shoved his hands in his pockets and looked away from her again.

"Although I can imagine why I would want to, why did you leave Grim Skull anyway? I mean people who are actually in dark guilds are there because they want to be right?" Sakura asked.

Ryo shoved his black hair out of his face and sighed. "I never wanted to join their guild. I was an outcast in my town. No one wanted me. Grim Skull basically forced me to join and the townspeople were more than happy to help" he said.

"That's awful" Sakura said.

"It's life. Not everyone is going to like you, no matter how hard you try to be perfect" Ryo muttered, leaning against the tree she was sitting under.

"Perfection is different in everyone's mind. No one realizes it but it is some mythical state we can never achieve. It doesn't exist" Sakura said quietly.

Ryo looked at her in surprise. She stood up and brushed her skirt off.

"You still haven't told me why you left" Sakura said.

Ryo looked at her and she looked back.

"It's none of your business okay?" he muttered.

She sighed and turned around. "At least you remember"

Ryo watched her leave wondering what those four words meant.

…

"Morning Airi" Sakura said when she walked into the house an hour later.

Airi sat on the couch reading a book. She looked up and smiled. "Hey Sakura" she said.

"Sakura!" Namiku said cheerfully, emerging from the kitchen with a smile.

"Are the rest of them still asleep?" I said, pointing to Airi's closed door.

"The rest of them?" Airi repeated.

At that moment the door opened and Akihiro and Jay walked out.

"Morning" Jay said.

"Good Morning" Akihiro added, pushing up his glasses.

"Where's Blair?" Namiku asked.

Jay rolled his eyes. "Hey Sleeping Beauty! Your princess is calling you" he said into the room.

"Shut up!" was Blair's reply, while Namiku turned red.

Airi, Akihiro, Jay and Sakura laughed.

"Have you seen Ryo this morning?" Akihiro asked.

"No" Namiku and Airi said.

"He's out there" Sakura said pointing out the window.

They looked out the window and saw Ryo in the same place Sakura had left him over an hour ago.

"I'll go get him" Jay said. He opened the door and went outside.

Sakura sat down next to Airi and peered at her book. "What are you reading?" she asked.

Airi blushed a little and showed her the cover.

"You like learning about magic?" Sakura said, reading the title.

Airi nodded with a smile.

Sakura smiled back as she felt a twinge of familiarity again.

…

"We never got the chance to properly thank you" Akihiro said.

"Huh?" Sakura said.

"Thank you Miss Sakura" Akihiro and Blair said in unison, along with Jay who addressed her as Sakura.

"Thanks" Ryo added.

"Um…" Sakura said.

"I already told them everything" Namiku explained.

"I didn't really do anything" Sakura said. Then she suddenly stopped.

"Sakura?" Airi asked carefully.

Sakura stood up.

"Sakura?" Namiku said.

"Shh" Sakura hissed.

The 6 of them shut up as she walked to the door and went outside.

"What is she doing?" Jay asked.

"Um…" Airi and Namiku muttered.

When Sakura's scream sounded they all snapped upwards and ran towards the noise.

"Sakura!" Namiku yelled.

"I-I'm fine!" Sakura called back.

They all relaxed their guard and walked towards the white haired girl who was standing in the middle of the path ahead.

"What are you- hey who is she?" Namiku asked.

"Um…" Sakura sighed.

Standing in front of Sakura was a girl only the tiniest bit shorter than her. She had purple eyes, blue hair pulled into a ponytail with a single streak of purple through it and peachy skin. She wore a pale purple tank top that ended three quarters down her stomach, a short black skirt, light brown boots that went past her knees and a metal bracelet with different coloured gems on it. Dangling from her ears were white teardrop earrings and clutched in her hand was a silver tiara with a purple gem in the centre.

"Who the heck are you?" Airi said.

"Airi!" Namiku scolded.

"Does that matter? Take me with you!" the girl said.

"Take you where…" Jay muttered.

"SS! You'll take me won't you?" the girl said stubbornly. She looked the same age as Sakura.

"SS?" Airi repeated looking at Sakura.

Sakura sighed. This girl was one of the few memories she still had. "Luna. What the heck are you doing here?" she said.

"I ran away! I'm going to be a wizard like you!" Luna said.

"Your father will kill me. No, your entire village will kill me" Sakura retorted.

"They know nothing about death!" Luna snapped.

"Luna Lovehart. I will drag you back to your village if I have to" Sakura said.

"Don't play the full name game with me Sakura Sachiko!" Luna complained.

"Then go home!" Sakura snapped.

"No! I've always wanted to see the outside world and you wouldn't take me with you when you left! So you either let me come with you or I'm going to see the world for myself!" Luna said crossing her arms over her chest.

"Oh my god…" Sakura said.

"Sakura…" Namiku said.

"Luna. You do realize someone will come after you. They won't just let you leave. And you know why" Sakura said looking the girl in the eye.

"Because I'm royalty, blah, blah" Luna sighed.

"Royalty?!" the rest of them exclaimed.

"Ah… Luna, these are my… friends, Namiku, Airi, Jay, Akihiro, Blair and Ryo. Everyone, this is Luna Lovehart, The Lunar Priestess" Sakura introduced.

"Don't say that! I've abandoned that title!" Luna complained.

"Hold on. The Lunar Priestess of the Moon Village from the Night Fairy Legend?" Airi said.

Sakura and Luna shared a glance.

"More or less" Sakura replied.

"There's a legend?" Luna said at the same time.

"She's a fairy?" Airi exclaimed.

"No" Luna and Sakura said in unison.

"The legend is a legend for a reason Airi. It's only partly true. They're humans like us" Sakura explained.

"And you know this how?" Ryo questioned.

"Because I met them one day" Sakura responded.

"Their villages are supposed to be impossible to find and you just met them one day?" Airi said.

"Yeah why?" Sakura said as if there wasn't something weird about that.

"You have weird friends Namiku" Jay said.

"Don't lump me into that you jerk!" Airi snapped.

"So does this mean you'll let me come with you?" Luna asked.

Sakura looked Luna in the eye. "Luna, you don't understand what I'm trying to do here. No one does. I have to do it alone" she said.

Everyone went silent. Luna scowled. "So don't tell me. I don't need to know just please take me with you!" she pleaded.

"What are you trying to do?" Namiku asked quietly.

"Like I said last night Namiku-chan, you wouldn't believe me if I told you" Sakura said sadly.

"Try me" Airi snapped at the same time Namiku said it in a much nicer voice.

"Tell me too!" Luna said.

They all stared at her.

"We all have a purpose in life no?" Sakura said quietly "Mine you ask? I told you Namiku, I barely remember anything. My name is Sakura Sachiko, I'm 16, my birthday is July 6th and my purpose…"

Sakura looked at all of them.

"My purpose is to find the Glitch in Time"

…

" _The Glitch in Time is what she said"_

" _What the hell does that mean?"_

" _She won't tell us"_

" _She barely knows us. I'm surprised she told us this much"_

" _What did she mean she barely remembers anything?"_

" _She has part amnesia. She says she would like to keep it that way. Can you imagine something so bad that you don't want to remember anything in case a clue of it slips into the memory?"_

" _I guess not…"_

" _If there's one thing I've learnt throughout our work it's that everyone has their individual purpose"_

" _I've learnt to expect the unexpected through my experiences. I never expected this"_

" _SS is a nice person. She's changed since I last saw her"_

" _In what way?"_

" _She's so sad. So, so sad"_

…

"Sakura…"

"You don't have to believe me or understand. But I have to leave to continue my purpose"

"As much as I hate to admit it, you've grown on me"

"I'm coming with you no matter what you're going to do!"

"I like you a lot Sakura. I feel as if we were meant to meet"

"You saved us. We owe you one"

"I am definitely too curious to leave it at that"

"You're cool Sakura. I agree with Namiku"

"I guess I'll come…"

"You'll help me?"

"What are friends for?"

 **Kanade: Thanks for reading~ Hope you liked it! Please review!**

 _ **Next Time:**_

" _There's unnatural activity happening around the capital city"  
"We'll meet up in Crocus"  
"Luna!"  
"This place is amazing!"  
"The Royal Family?"_

 _ **The Capital of Fiore**_


	5. Chapter 4: The Capital of Fiore

_**Chapter Four: The Capital of Fiore  
**_ _~Emotions are a connection. They supress time and find their way back to the people you love~_

 _The capital city of Fiore. Crocus. A small, spring flower of the iris family._

 _Beside the point._

 _In the capital city there is castle. Castle_ _Mercurius. The castle of the royal family._

 _There's not much to tell._

 _Hisui E. Fiore, princess of Fiore is a celestial wizard. She once attempted to use Eclipse._

 _How careless._

…

 **Normal POV**

"You're all crazy" Sakura said.

"I'm okay with that" Jay shrugged.

"Clearly" Airi muttered.

Sakura held her hand to her head.

"Sakura… We just want to help" Namiku said.

"Maybe you do Namiku, but Luna just wants to leave her village behind her, this lot want to repay their non-existent _debt_ and Airi won't let you just go with some _stranger_ " Sakura said.

"It's non-existent?" Blair said.

"I'm not denying anything here" Airi shrugged "But if Namiku trusts you so do I. So do me a favour and let us come with you or Namiku here will follow you and I won't hesitate to come with her"

' _Don't get too close to people you could lose'_

"I…" Sakura said.

"Will you just shut up and let us come already?" Ryo said.

"Ryo!" the rest of them snapped.

' _You know you can't protect them all as much as you'd like to'_

"It's too dangerous. Namiku you're sick and I don't want you to get hurt. Luna you're not like the rest of your village and you know it. I can't just… why did I even tell you?" Sakura whispered.

"Until Namiku got sick danger was my middle name" Airi scoffed.

"Now it's reckless" Jay said.

"Shut up!" Airi snapped.

"If I did not think it was over-protective I would say he has got a point" Akihiro said pushing up his glasses.

"I don't know whether to take offence to that or not" Airi said.

"They're straying from the subject you know…" Luna said.

"You think…" Sakura sighed.

"Point is, we're coming whether you like it or not!" Airi declared.

"You'll probably need help from Akihiro and Namiku instead of trusting rumours right?" Ryo asked.

Sakura looked at him, his reason being the only one so far that made her consider it. She hesitated.

"What is your magic Akihiro?" Luna asked, interrupting her thoughts.

' _She has a point…'_

"Akihiro uses a magic called Memoris" Jay said.

"It allows him to have knowledge you would find in books in his head. Basically every time he reads a book his brain memorizes it and he can access the information whenever he wants. He can also turn this knowledge into power. The power to heal, defend and camouflage" Blair said.

"Wow…" Luna said.

"What magic do you use Luna?" Jay asked looking at her.

"Why do I get the feeling you're treating me like a child?" she said.

"You're the same age as Sakura right?" Jay said pointing at Sakura.

Sakura chewed the inside of her cheek.

"What? SS is… two years older than me?" Luna said looking at her for confirmation.

"What?! Either you're older than you look or she's younger than she looks" Blair said glancing between the two girls.

"I'm 15" Luna said.

"That's what I thought…" Jay said glancing wearily at me "You're not 15 too?"

"I'm 16 almost 17 for your information. Honestly" Sakura huffed.

"Sorry" Jay said.

"I think we've left the subject entirely" Namiku sighed.

"Yes because I really wish I hadn't told you" Sakura moaned.

"Well we're coming" Airi declared, linking her arm with Sakura's left arm.

"Yup!" Luna agreed, linking her arm with Airi's.

Namiku linked her arm with Sakura's right arm and smiled at her.

"Fine…" Sakura said finally "But if things get too dangerous… I'm leaving you all behind…"

"Took you long enough" Ryo said.

"I'll follow you if you do that but for now okay" Luna grinned.

"You're all idiots…" Sakura muttered.

"So we've heard" Airi grinned.

…

"This is amazing!" Luna said.

Luna, Ryo and Sakura were watching Namiku work her Archive Magic. Airi and the other boys were going through Airi's book collection for some reason.

Multiple golden screens hovered around Namiku as she typed furiously.

"Crocus… Eclipse… Time…" Namiku was murmuring.

"Are you getting a word she's saying?" Ryo asked no one in particular.

"Yes" Sakura replied.

Ryo and Luna looked at her but she was too busy watching the screens, her eyes darting between them faster than Namiku was typing.

After another minute of Ryo not understanding anything and Luna star struck by Namiku's archive, Sakura reached out and put her hand on top of Namiku's to make her stop typing, just as Airi, Jay, Blair and Akihiro returned.

Sakura pointed to one of the screens of her left side.

Namiku looked at the screen then Sakura and smiled. "You're faster than me" she said.

"Impossible" Airi interrupted.

Sakura ignored her and smiled back. "I've learnt to be very observant" she replied.

"What are we looking at…?" Ryo asked.

"What scary boy said" Luna added.

"What did you call me?" Ryo asked warily.

"One question at a time children" Namiku said.

"Hey!" Ryo snapped.

"Shut up and let Namiku explain" Sakura sighed.

"Why me?" Namiku said.

"My explaining skills are something that's yet to be desired" Sakura replied.

"Well…" Namiku hesitated.

Sakura sighed. She pointed at the screen as the others crowded around. The image was of a map. At one spot on the map it was glowing brightly, while smaller glows radiated off the map in random places.

"What?" Jay said.

Sakura glared at him to shut up. "This is a map of Crocus, the capital of Fiore. This here" Sakura continued pointing at the bright glowing spot "Is Castle Mercurius, the castle of the royal family"

"So why is it glowing?" Ryo asked.

Sakura flicked him in the forehead.

"What was that for cherry blossom?" Ryo demanded.

"Shut up and let me finish next time and it won't happen. And don't call me that!" Sakura said.

"The glow represents the amount of strange magical activity. Of course normal every day magical objects or wizards using magic aren't included here" Namiku said.

"Unless their magic is lost magic of course, which is generally what these small glowing spots are" Sakura continued pointing at the smaller spots.

"Lost magic?" Jay repeated.

Sakura and Namiku stopped and looked at him. Akihiro and Blair facepalmed.

"What's lost magic?" Luna asked.

"What are they saying?" Airi exclaimed.

"Luna has an excuse at least" Sakura sighed.

"Jay has an attention span shorter than a goldfish's" Blair muttered.

"I heard that!" Jay complained.

"Lost magic is called 'lost' for a reason. It's rare and takes years to perfect. For every type of lost magic I'd say you'd only find one user of each, two if you're super lucky" Namiku explained.

"Example?" Jay asked.

Luna nodded.

"Here" Sakura said holding out her palm. A warm golden light appeared on her palm then scattered into tiny golden sparks spinning around her palm.

"Whoa!" Luna exclaimed.

"What is that magic?" Akihiro asked.

"Celestial Slayer magic" Sakura answered, closing her palm, the light disappearing.

Akihiro paused and the other boys looked at her warily.

"What?" Luna asked for Sakura.

"Dragon slayers slay dragons. God slayers slay gods Demon slayers slay de-" Blair started before Sakura cut him off.

"If you're asking whether or not I slay celestial spirits, no I don't. The amount of times people ask me that is just sad" Sakura muttered.

"Then what…" Namiku said.

" _Celestial_ Slayer. Celestial is my element not the species I _slay._ Why are you asking anyway?" Sakura sighed.

Akihiro produced a key ring with three silver keys hanging from it.

"Ah" Sakura said. She studied them closer. "Lupus the wolf, Andromeda the princess and Hydrus the lesser water snake" she said.

"What are they SS?" Luna asked.

"Celestial spirits" Sakura answered.

"Oh that's why they were…" Luna said.

"Anyway we're straying from the subject. We can explain magic later" Airi said.

"Yes. Point is…" Namiku continued.

"There's unnatural activity happening around the capital city" Sakura finished.

"Whether or not it has anything to do with this glitch in time, we don't know but we have to start somewhere. And not many things can cause that reading anyway" Namiku said.

"So it doesn't have a large glowing spot on every map?" Luna asked.

Namiku shook her head and typed something onto her archive. A different map appeared on the screen next to the Crocus map.

"This is just above the forest we're in right now" Airi said recognising the map.

Two mildly bright glows shone next to a large one like the one on Castle Mercurius.

Namiku blinked and stared at it hard.

"Why is there three?" Ryo asked.

Sakura pointed to herself, Luna than Airi.

"You all have lost magic?" Jay said.

"Airi uses Soul Song magic which is a lost magic, I showed you my magic and Luna…" Sakura said.

"Then who's this one?" Namiku said shakily pointing to the large glow.

"That'd be Luna. She's part immortal and the Lunar Priestess. That's bound to do something to your readings right?" Sakura said.

"Oh… Yeah you're probably right" Namiku sighed.

"Hey it's getting dark!" Luna said.

"Yeah. Let's have dinner. I'm cooking!" Airi announced.

"No!" Ryo, Jay, Blair and Namiku exclaimed.

Akihiro pushed up his glasses and nodded in agreement and Sakura hesitantly agreed, not wanting to hurt Airi's feelings.

Luna just looked at all of them.

"Excuse me…" Airi said.

"I'll cook" Luna offered with a smile.

"It's decided" Namiku said.

"Agreed" Blair said.

"Anything's better than Airi's cooking" Jay sighed.

"Hey!" Airi complained.

…

"Thank you Luna…" Namiku sighed happily.

"Arigatou" Sakura agreed.

"You're welcome" Luna smiled.

"I wanna know everyone one's magic now!" Jay declared.

"If you're so keen, you go first" Blair said.

"Huh? Okay" Jay shrugged. He held out his hand and a sword appeared in it.

"Re-quip" Sakura said to Luna.

Luna nodded then looked at Blair.

"Uh… My magic isn't best for using in here…" he said looking at Namiku, who was next to him, warily.

"Don't break my floor please" Namiku said.

"See?" Blair said.

"Earth magic" Sakura supplied.

Luna nodded and her gaze moved to Namiku.

"SS says you have another magic" Luna said.

Namiku looked at Sakura in surprise. She blushed a little and took a sketch book and pencil that were sitting on the coffee table.

Namiku leaned over the pad and quickly sketched something.

She set it on the table so Sakura and Luna could see. It was a rough sketch of a bluebird. Namiku waved her hand over it and it became 3D and jumped of the page.

Luna squealed in delight. She put her hand out and the bird jumped onto her hand. It had become blue as it'd jumped off the page, but its lines were still rough.

"That's amazing" Sakura said, staring at the small bird.

"Yup. I can also make it bigger or smaller" Namiku smiled.

"Can you do humans too?" Luna asked.

"Yes but they can't talk or use magic. They don't last as long as objects or small animals either" Namiku explained.

Namiku waved her hand again and the bird hopped back into the paper, turning back into the sketch. Luna looked at it sadly.

"Is that Picto magic?" Sakura said.

"In a sense a guess. But Picto magic wizards usually use paint, not pencils like me" Namiku said.

"Scary boy's turn" Luna said pointing at Ryo.

"Will you stop calling me that? I have a name" Ryo said.

"I don't remember it" Luna said.

"Stop Luna" Sakura sighed.

"No I'm serious. Was it Ryoku or Ryota or Ryuji?" Luna said facing Sakura.

"Ryo" Sakura sighed.

"I was close" Luna pouted.

"Yeah…" Jay said.

Ryo looked halfway between annoyed and embarrassed as he held out his hand, a small snowstorm swirling around his palm.

"Snow magic" Sakura said with a smile.

"Wow. Scary boy has pretty magic. Go figure" Luna said.

Ryo closed his fist in annoyance, the snowflakes scattering around the room.

Luna ignored him and looked at Airi.

"What? Me?" Airi said.

"Everyone else has" Blair said.

"What about Sakura? I want to know more about her magic" Airi complained.

"Me too! You didn't have two magic last time we met!" Luna added.

"You first" Sakura said looking at Airi.

"I learnt magic too! I forgot! I'll show you!" Luna exclaimed.

"Are you serious? How did you do that?" Sakura questioned.

"Secret. Watch" Luna grinned. She held out her hand and a medium sized glass orb appeared in the air above her hand.

"What is that?" Jay asked.

"Pick a colour, SS" Luna smiled, ignoring the question asked.

"A colour…? Um… White?" Sakura replied.

"That's a shade" Airi said.

"Be quiet Airi" Namiku sighed.

"Kay! Here goes! White Orb!" Luna ordered.

Her glass orb started glowing and turned pure white so you couldn't see through it anymore. She moved her glance to Jay and smiled.

"Why are you looking at me like a test subject?" he asked warily.

"White Orb: Freeze Spell!" Luna chanted.

Jay turned to run away but the orb flew after him and hovered above him. A white magic circle appeared and Jay froze on the spot.

"What did you do Luna?!" Jay demanded.

"Weren't you listening? It's called a freeze spell. White orb's spell is freeze" Luna explained.

"So there's a different spell for every colour?" Blair asked.

"Yup~" Luna grinned.

"Hey unfreeze me why don't you?" Jay said.

"Aw but you're so much better frozen" Airi said.

"Stay out of this Airi!" Jay snapped.

"No, no. I want to see where this is going" Luna said.

"Unfreeze me Luna!" Jay growled.

"Luna" Sakura sighed.

"Aw come on Sakura!" Luna and Airi complained.

"He's too noisy. He'll never shut up" Sakura said.

"That's what you're worried about?" Ryo muttered.

"I have a silence spell too" Luna said, holding her orb up.

"Sounds good to me" Airi said.

"Will you quit it!?" Jay demanded.

"Use the silence spell but unfreeze him?" Blair suggested.

"I'm okay with that" Sakura shrugged.

"It would be much quieter" Akihiro said.

"Whatever" Ryo sighed.

"It will be peaceful" Namiku smiled.

"Don't I get a say in this!?" Jay exclaimed.

"No" they all said.

…

"Jay's picking on me Sakura!" Luna complained.

"He can't even talk" Sakura sighed.

"Jay's hitting me!" Luna whined.

"Hitting a girl. You've sunk farther than an ancient pirate ship in the deepest part of the ocean" Airi said.

Jay glared at her and Sakura hid her smile.

"I think Blue Orb is my favourite" Namiku giggled.

Jay folded his arms and sat down with a huff. When he sat he didn't make any noise.

"Even his movements don't make any sound" Blair said.

"Moving on, Airi!" Luna decided, pointing at the blunette.

Airi sighed. She waved her hand and a quill appeared in her hand. With a few quick swipes in the air a Japanese kanji character appeared in the air and transformed into white butterflies.

"Whoa!" Luna exclaimed.

"She's way too excited" Ryo muttered.

"How did you do that!?" Luna demanded after dancing around with the butterflies.

"That was the kanji for butterfly. My magic transforms the Japanese characters into what they mean" Airi explained.

"The ability to put form to words" Sakura said.

Airi nodded and her quill disappeared.

"And your second?" Luna asked tilting her head.

Airi blushed. "Not right now" she said.

Luna pouted but got over it pretty quick as she turned to Sakura.

"I already showed you" Sakura said.

"It wasn't descriptive enough!" Luna complained.

"If it becomes any more descriptive I'll end up blowing up Namiku's house. My magic is something that is better described when it's being used" Sakura retorted.

"Let's just go to sleep for tonight" Namiku sighed.

"Agreed" Airi added.

Luna chewed the inside of her cheek but agreed when Sakura threatened to leave her behind in the morning.

…

" _Travelling in smaller groups will make us less suspicious"_

" _We'll meet up in Crocus"_

" _Okay"_

Luna hummed as she led the way across the path.

"Why are we following her?" Airi asked.

"She's on the right road so does it really matter?" Namiku replied.

"She's not hurting anyone. Yet" Sakura added.

"Was the yet really necessary?" Airi muttered.

"You never know with Luna" Sakura shrugged.

"Luna!"

"What?" Airi said.

"It wasn't me" Sakura said.

"Me neither" Namiku said with a shake of her head.

"Then who…?" Airi said looking at the path in front of her.

Luna was being squeezed to death by a pink haired girl. She had tanned skin, elf-like ears, ice blue eyes and tropical pink hair pulled into two piggytails on the top of her head. She wore a strange outfit that looked like it was from the 1600's and had a tall staff that shaped into a moon at the end clutched in her hand.

"Mist… let me go…" Luna gasped.

"No way! Luna Lovehart have you any idea how worried I was about you? How worried your father is? Oh my dear lord… what are you wearing?!" the pinkette babbled in her high pitched voice.

"Can I say 'called it'?" Sakura murmured.

Luna rolled her eyes and squeezed herself out of the pinkette's grasp.

"Go away Mist. That is an order from your Lunar Priestess. I am not going back. I'm staying with SS!" Luna said.

"Don't bring me into this. I told you this would happen" Sakura hissed.

"SS? Miss Sachiko! Where is she?!" Mist said.

"Look down" Sakura muttered.

Mist glanced downwards and sure enough found Sakura. She pulled the white haired girl into a hug.

"You're still so cute and small!" she said.

"And you're still really tall and loud" Sakura retorted.

"Haha! Oh right, right. Miss Sachiko please knock some sense into Luna!" Mist whined.

"Many have tried" Sakura said looking at Luna.

"What do I do?! Her father made me promise to bring her back but she refuses every time I track her down! I tell you my job is so hard! She is such a delinquent!" Mist continued to talk.

While she continued, Luna dragged the three of them away and they didn't exactly resist.

"So you see, I really must be bringing her back before she attempts escape again though it was lovely to see you again- Miss Sachiko?" Mist exclaimed.

She glanced up, down, left and right but didn't see them.

"Not again!" she cried.

…

"Thank god we lost her!" Luna grinned.

"No thanks to you" Airi muttered.

"It's all thanks to Sakura's Deception magic" Namiku smiled.

"Not really. Mist isn't very bright" Sakura replied.

"We're almost there! Let's go!" Luna declared racing towards the city ahead.

"W-Wait up Luna!" Sakura exclaimed chasing after the girl.

Airi and Namiku looked at each other. Airi sighed and Namiku giggled.

…

"This place is amazing!" Luna squealed.

"Not as amazing as how high pitched your voice just went" Airi said.

Luna ignored her and danced around, looking in every stall and every shop window.

"Take a breather Luna" Sakura muttered.

"Where does she get all that energy?" Airi said.

"Who knows?" Namiku laughed.

Suddenly a loud bell started echoing through the city.

"Huh?"

"What's that…?"

"The Royal Family is coming!"

"Here?"

"No way!"

"The Royal Family?" Airi repeated.

"Where's Luna?" Sakura whispered.

"There" Namiku pointed to a nearby shop window where Luna looked fascinated with whatever was in there.

Sakura was about to run forward and grab the girl when Luna moved and almost got run over by a horse, except someone pulled her back.

Three horses had entered the street. On one sat a knight with dark skin, on another sat a pale skinned girl with green hair and on the third sat a small man with a moustache.

"His Majesty!"

"What is he doing here?!"

"What's wrong with his eyes?"

"The princess's are the same"

"They're right" Namiku whispered to Sakura.

"I know" Sakura replied.

All three of the people, the knight, the princess and the king's eyes had a strange look in them.

Airi, Sakura and Namiku moved among the crowd trying to find Luna.

"Luna!" Sakura hissed.

A hand landed on Sakura's shoulder and she turned quickly.

"Is it not possible to scare you only to make you raise your defence?" Ryo muttered from under his hood.

"Everyone gets scared. You in particular just don't scare me" Sakura said with a sigh.

"I scare everyone but not you" Ryo muttered.

"I heard that. Airi, Namiku and the others aren't scared of you. Luna kinda is I guess. Speaking of which have you seen her?" Sakura asked.

"Blair saved her from getting trampled by a horse. This way. And for the record, everyone was scared of me at first. Except you" Ryo said.

He grabbed her hand and dragged her through the crowd. Sakura blushed.

"I can walk you know" she muttered.

"I'm not going back if you get lost so just keep quiet" Ryo replied.

Something told her that he would come back if she got lost but she didn't mention it.

 **Kanade: Here's chapter four! Hope you enjoyed cause I enjoyed writing it! In case you didn't figure this out, Mist was from Luna's village and she's been chasing Luna around for a while, however Luna keeps escaping.**

 _ **Next Time:**_

" _Funny eyes? Stricter rules? Loopy decisions? This can only mean one thing!"  
"Luna is correct actually"  
"But who is the puppet master?"  
"Whoever it is they have some nerve messing with our royalty"  
"They also have extreme skill to be able to do that"  
"So why hasn't Sabertooth done something?" _

_**Puppeteer**_


	6. Authors Note: SORRY

Hello! If you've read any of my other stories recent authors note, you'll know what I'm planning to do. I can't really be stuffed explaining again but if you really want to know, you can go read any other story and there will be a authors note explaining what's happening.

I made a mistake however in that author's note. I also plan to continue this story, but I'm thinking of changing it from a fanfiction to an original story. If I do I will be posting it on Quotev, on my account Kanade Takeda.

However I will continue this story for now. Thank you for reading.


End file.
